


Entanglement

by spiffy_tuna



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, tangled in Christmas lights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiffy_tuna/pseuds/spiffy_tuna
Summary: It’s Christmas time with our two favorite nerds! This is just a short fluff filled piece, in which Zoey wonders why Max loves her. He lets her know exactly why :))
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a really weird idea that was in the back of my mind so... here we are! Everyone was so freaking nice last time, so here we are again. 
> 
> This is now my second fix, so no excuses on my part if it sucks lol. Don’t have too high of expectations! I’ll try my best...

“Max!” She squealed like a little girl on Christmas morning. “You’re home!”

He dropped his bag at the door, smile plastered on his face. “Hey babe! What’s this about?” She seemed awfully happy.

“I’m just strangely excited to get our decorating on.” She latched onto to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She inhaled that familiar scent of dark chocolate and cologne.

He looked at her, a little confused on what she meant.

Zoey looked up from having her face buried in his chest, “We need to put the Christmas lights up!”

Then it clicked. She was just excited for something as simple as putting up lights. He could only ever dream of this before. “Someone’s eager.” He chuckled a bit.

“You know it! I can’t wait to celebrate my first Christmas in our house.” She flashed him a big grin, giddy energy radiating from her.

She pressed a long kiss against his supple lips, him picking her up to deepen it.

“Let’s go then, Zo.”

He slowly let her down, not that he wanted to, he loved cradling her petite figure.

They strut up to the attic, hand in hand, getting out their Christmas lights.

“How do all my lights always end up tangled?” She let out a sarcastic pout, which Max wanted nothing but to kiss away, just because he could. 

Zoey carried them downstairs while Max grabbed the small tree, which he was seemingly struggling to find the right way to pick it up with. “You got it?” She called out.

“Yep! You wanna start untangling those while I find the ornaments we put somewhere up here?”

“Sure, but no promises I’ll be able to do it.” If she was being realistic, she’d somehow shock herself, even with them not plugged in.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll help you if you need it.” She would most likely need that. 

She set the box down on the living room floor. “Thank you!” She still got chills up her spine anytime Max called her a pet name.

She cracked open the box, and laid them out, making room for herself in the middle of the entanglement of lights. Every time she got one of the many knots straightened, she would throw it over her shoulder. 

Finally, after Max had opened every box, he found them buried under some silverware. Every time he was looking for something in those boxes, it always happened to be the last one he opened.

By the time Max came down with the ornaments, she was hyper focused on the lights, scrunching her nose. She was throwing them haphazardly over her shoulders anytime she got a knot undone, not even paying attention to which shoulder. 

He let her do her thing, and after a good couple minutes, more than he’d like to admit, he figured out how to actually carry the tree without it falling apart.

He came down to see Zoey completely wrapped in lights this time. She kept making the knots worse for herself.

“Erm, Zo?”

She jumped a bit, looking down at herself. “... Yes?” She responded, attempting to feign nonchalance. 

He looked her up and down, before settling his eyes back on her face, which had lights all over her neck as well. “You look a little... tangled there.”

“No!” She tried to lift her arms, but couldn’t get them very far up anymore. She had encased herself. “Fuck,” she whispered under her breath.

She didn’t like being restrained. She tried to stand up, but just fell back, landing harshly on the floor. If she had been alone, she was sure she would’ve gone into a panic. But anytime Max was around, everything seemed more safe.

“Maaxxx...” She whined, as he burst out laughing.

“Need help there?” Only Zoey Clarke could ever have done anything like this.

“I. Don’t. Need. Help.” At every word, she tried to yank herself out of the cocoon she created.

She fell backwards in defeat, looking at Max with begging eyes.

“You sure about that?” He started walking over to her.

“Please...” She was panting very lightly.

He crawled over her, making Zoey slightly aroused. He picked her up in his arms, and started to pick at her restraints.

“You’re pretty impressive, you know,” he was bubbling with laughter.

“These are the moments where I question why you love me,” She murmured in a self deprecating tone.

He looked at her, seemingly in pure astonishment. “Zo!”

“I’m just saying, you’re literally the perfect man, and here you are, trying to get me out of Christmas lights. How did we get here?” 

“Well, I think it’s adorable,” he said loosing the lights enough for her to slip out. Not that it required too much loosening.

She tried to go do something else to avoid embarrassment. She tried to escape his gaze, but he held her closer until she was straddling him. “I love every aspect of you, understand that?”

“But I can’t see anyone loving me like I love you, Max.” She said, hiding her face where his neck met his shoulders. 

He was gobsmacked, no flabbergasted, to say the least. She was the most precious thing to exist, in what he thought should be everyone’s opinion. He didn’t think he could possibly love anyone more. 

“Hey, hey. Zo. You listen to me, okay?”

She took a shy peek up at his eyes, which was a dangerous move. She always ended up stuck, staring into the melted chocolate that was his pupils.

“You’re absolutely stunning. You have hair people would pay for, gorgeous blue eyes, and I love your soft skin, and how adorably small you are...”

“You’re one to talk! You have luscious hair, and you’re all muscles.”

He couldn’t help but laugh a little bit.

“Now, I know you don’t believe me when I say how beautiful and amazing you are. So rather than telling you, ‘No that’s not true!’ I’ll let this experience flow for you, then we can talk. Since you believe it so much right now.”

He gave her a peck on the nose, smiling. “So, where is this all coming from?”

Her face flushed, while she buried herself back into him. “My parents just always congratulated me for everything, so I felt like I had to work extra hard to prove to myself I was worth the cheer,” she get out a small laugh, but it fell flat.

“Hey. You are worth the cheer. You’re worth all the cheers in the world.” He grabbed her chin, lifting her face to look at him. “You’re the smartest, and bravest person I’ve ever known. So, really, I’m the one lucky to have you, okay?”

“Let’s call it mutual.” She giggled a little, “You’re such a therapist, you know that?”

“And I take pride in it.” He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. He really couldn’t get enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Woahh!! If you’re reading this is means you actually read this thing. That’s actually insane to me haha. I’m impressed. Thank you so, so much for reading!


End file.
